


The Calling

by Diana_Prallon



Series: Prompt Me a Prompt [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: The Heart of Camelot, Drama, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Gen, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic must be wiped from the land, and if it took magic to accomplish it, so be it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Calling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Heart of Camelot Forum Weekly Drabble Challenge.
> 
> Fifth Challenge: Resurrection  
> Choose any character who has lost their life on the show and bring them back from the dead.

Not even death could have stopped him – he had a sacred duty, he was bound not to rest until it was completed. Magic must be wiped from the land, and if it took magic to accomplish it, so be it.  
  
Aredian knew fully well how dangerous his job was, and he was the kind of man that always took precautions – even when it meant consorting with the enemy. Some men, like Uther, were fools, wanting to fight an enemy without knowing them from inside, well, he wasn’t like them. He knew sorcerers and sorceress, and wasn’t afraid to use their knowledge to his own gain.  
  
As the crossed the parted veil, he knew he had only one chance to save himself – his hand reached his pocket as the Cailleach approached him, and he sneered at her.  
  
“Have it, woman, and send me back.”  
  
He tossed a coin at her – the price of his soul – and the woman smile, baring her sharp teeth at him.  
  
“Very well, then, have it your way.”  
  
Aredian came back with a gasp, as water got into his lungs, the dark waters enclosing on his as he fought to get to the surface. It was almost surreal to feel the light of the sun in his naked skin, and he wondered how long he had been in the dark spaces of death.  
  
It didn’t matter.   
  
His job wasn’t done.  
  
He was ready to begin once more.


End file.
